Party Rock Anthem
Party Rock Anthem is song by LMFAO. It is sung by New Directions in C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A. Lyrics: Charlie: Party Rock! Darren: Yeah! Charlie: '''Wooo! '''Darren: '''Let's Go! '''Charlie and Darren: Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Darren: Clap! Charlie with New Directions: Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya Charlie: Shake that! Darren: In the club party rock Look upon your girl she on my jock Non stop when we in the spot Booty move away, Like she own the block What the track, I gots to know Top jeans tattoo, 'cause I'm rock ' n' roll Half black half white diamino Gane the money out the door Charlie: Yo! I'm runnin' through these hoes like drano I got that devilish flow Rock 'n' roll no halo We party rock That's the cool that I'm reppin' On the rise the top No led in our zeppelin' Hey! Charlie with New Directions: Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Charlie with New Directions: Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya Charlie: Shake that! Charlie and Darren: Everyday I'm shufflin Darren: Shufflin', shufflin' Charlie: Step up fast And be the first girl to make me throw this cash We get money, Don't be mad, Now stop hatin' is bad Darren (Charlie): One more shot for us (another round) Please fill up my cup (don't mess around) We just wanna see (you shake it now) Now you wanna be (your naked now) Charlotte S: Get up, get down Put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down Put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down Put your hands up to the sound Put your hands up to the sound Put your hands up to the sound Get up, get up, get up, get up, Get up, get up, get up, get up, Get up, Put your hands up to the sound To the sound Put your hands up, put your hands up, Put your hands up, put your hands up, Charlie with New Directions: Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good, good, good time New Directions: Oh, oh, oh Charlotte S: Put your hands up New Directions (Charlie): Oh, oh, oh (I gotta feeling babe) New Directions: Oh, oh, oh Charlotte S: Put your hands up, New Directions: Oh, oh, oh Charlotte S: Put your hands up Darren: Shake that Charlie: Everyday I'm shuffelin' Charlotte S: Put your, put you, put your Put your, put you, put your Put your, put you, put your Put your hands up, put your hands up, Put your hands up! Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Charlie Thompson Category:Songs sung by Darren Groen Category:Songs sung by Charlotte Scott